The present invention relates to a method of stabilizing melamine/polyol blends. More specifically, the present invention relates to the stabilization of melamine/polyol blends wherein the melamine is employed as flame retardant in polyurethane foams prepared therewith.
In the use of these blends in preparing polyurethane foams, one of the problems encountered is lack of stability of the melamine/polyol blends. It has been found that melamine/polyol blends tend to sediment. As would be realized, the sedimentation adversely affects storage of compositions containing the blends and also affects the effective use of the compositions. To overcome the stability problems, various stabilizers have been employed with the melamine/polyol blends.
Some of the art-known stabilizers are amines such as diethanolamine, ethanolamine, trihexylamine or mixtures thereof disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,015. The use of a combination of silicic acids and silicates, salts of perfluorinated alkylcarboxylic acids, alkylsulfonic acids and perfluorinated alkylsulfonic acids and polyperflouroether polyols and salts of fatty alcohol sulfates as stabilizers for melamine/polyol blends is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,657.
By the present invention there is provided a novel composition and a method of stabilizing melamine/polyol blends.